


Falling Away

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: No Matter How We Meet [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry Allen doesn’t party often, but it’s his birthday, so what the hell. Julian Albert is a party boy. Likes to dance, likes to take a different guy home every night. Tonight he’s got his eyes on Barry.





	

_falling away_

 

Geeky scientist Barry Allen and his two best friends Cisco and Caitlin don’t come to this type of party often, but it’s Barry’s twenty-fifth birthday, so what the hell. The music’s way too loud and the three of them stand around a table awkwardly until a handsome blond walks over and begins putting the moves on Barry, who has no idea how to react.

 

Julian Albert is a party boy. Likes to dance, likes to take a different guy home every night. His accent and his looks make it easy for him. His best friend Iris usually helps him choose, but she couldn’t make it out this time. Tonight he’s got his eyes on the tall, lanky guy with the glasses who’s been nursing his first beer for half an hour.

 

Julian approaches the guy confidently, steps in close, puts a hand on his shoulder briefly and says, ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ The man’s green eyes widen at the question.

‘Yeah, um, I... yeah,’ he stammers.

‘It’s his birthday,’ the woman with him says.

‘Is that so? I’m buying you two drinks, then.’

‘Thanks. I’m Barry.’

‘Nice to meet you, Barry. I’m Julian.’ Julian buys him a shot of vodka and it’s positively disgusting. Barry’s face makes his opinion of the liquor quite clear. Julian laughs.

‘I don’t drink much,’ Barry defends himself.

‘Then dance with me instead.’ Julian holds out his hand. Caitlin and Cisco wave him forward so he takes the blond’s hand and moves onto the dance floor. This, at least, Barry’s fairly confident at, and they move well together. Julian’s really handsome, Barry muses, if a little rough around the edges, and he dances close, his hands on Barry’s hips. Julian leans forward and whispers into his ear, ‘You’re cute.’

 

OK, this doesn’t happen to Barry. Random Englishmen with clear blue eyes don’t just come up to him in a club to try and talk him into bed. Not that he goes to clubs a lot, but. He doesn’t look like the one-night stand type. It’s probably because of the glasses. Yet Julian definitely seems to have plans in that direction, if his arms around Barry’s waist are any indication. He’s well-dressed in a nice shirt and a waistcoat. Who wears a waistcoat and a tie to a club? Julian gets away with it effortlessly. He’s got what Barry would consider the perfect amount of facial hair and blonds are really pretty and _alright, fine,_ Barry’s attracted to him. He chances a look in Cisco and Caitlin’s direction and they both give him a thumbs-up.

‘Before I make a complete prat of myself,’ Julian says, ‘You’re into guys, right?’

Barry laughs. ‘Yes. Very much so.’

‘Good,’ Julian says, as he pulls Barry close and kisses him right in the middle of the dance floor. And damn, he’s way too good at that. They fit together easily, the beat of the music matching Barry’s heartbeat. When they part, Barry’s eyes are wide and he’s smiling.

‘You can totally tell me to fuck off,’ Julian says, his mouth still inches from Barry’s, ‘but do you want to come home with me?’

 

Barry takes a moment to think about it, but it’s been ages and it’s his birthday, damn it, and are there any downsides to this offer? Well, there is one obvious downside, in that Julian is a total stranger. He’s a little buzzed but nowhere near drunk enough to ignore the risks of going home with someone he met half an hour ago.

‘Yes. I do,’ he says, ‘But is it OK if we share a cab with my friends?’ That way Caitlin and Cisco will know where he is. ‘Yeah, sure.’ Barry goes over to tell them the plan and they agree to make a note of Julian’s address. ‘Maybe I’m being ridiculous but –’

‘Barry, stop apologising for taking precautions,’ Caitlin says, ‘you’re being smart.’

‘Yeah,’ Cisco agrees, ‘Do you want us to hang out in the nearest bar all night so we’re close by if you need us?’ Barry laughs, though he knows they would do it if he asked and he’s immensely grateful for it. ‘No. Just go home. I’ll be in touch tomorrow.’

‘We’re setting the cops on your Englishman if we don’t hear from you, so don’t forget,’ Caitlin warns. ‘Thank you, guys.’

‘Oh and Barry,’ Cisco says, ‘Please don’t make out in the cab. You’re my friend and all, but there are some things I don’t need to see.’

 

‘You’re a clever man, Barry,’ Julian says, taking his hand as they leave the club, ‘getting your friends to come with us.’ Shit. Not that subtle, apparently. ‘I usually have a friend around to watch my back, but she had to work tonight. You seem quite alright.’

‘This isn’t something that I usually do,’ Barry admits.

‘Well, like I said, you’re being smart about it.’ Julian flags down a cab with all the confidence of someone who used to live in London. ‘My address is 61 Island Street, apartment 3B,’ he says, as much to Cisco and Caitlin as to the cab driver.

 

‘So I only got to buy you the one drink and I promised two,’ Julian says, ‘what would you like?’ Barry’s feeling quite drunk on Julian’s touch, the arm around his waist, the hand that hasn’t left his hip since they got out of the car downstairs. ‘Just some water, please.’

‘Probably a good idea,’ Julian says, pouring two glasses of water and handing one to Barry. They settle down on the couch, close but not touching, and Julian asks about Barry’s job.

‘I’m a scientist. I work in research and development at S.T.A.R. labs.’

‘Hey, I’m a scientist too! CSI, actually.’

They find themselves talking for a good while. It’s a little weird, maybe, because Barry came here for a hook-up but now that this conversation is flowing so easily he realises he genuinely likes Julian. They have a similar way of looking at the world underneath their surface differences.

 

‘You went to _boarding school?_ God, Julian, could you be any more British?’

‘Shut up, I learnt half the things I know at boarding school. At night in the dorms, I mean,’ he says with a half-smirk on his face. Barry leans in close and takes Julian’s hand.

‘I only really started in college,’ he confesses, ‘In high school I was trying very hard to be straight. Came out when I was nineteen.’

Julian nods. ‘School was a safe environment for me to experiment in. The guys I was with had just as much to lose so we all kept the secret. You might not believe me, since I kissed you in the middle of the club, but my parents back in England still don’t know.’

‘That’s kind of sad,’ Barry says, ‘How it’s easier to tell a bunch of strangers than your own family.’ Julian puts his arm around his shoulders.

‘I think it’s because we don’t care what strangers think.’

 

This is getting a bit depressing, so Barry decides to lighten the mood.

‘I’m twenty-five today.’

‘Happy birthday,’ Julian whispers before kissing Barry deeply. Before long Barry’s flat on his back on the couch and Julian’s mouth is doing unspeakably good things to his neck. Julian’s shirt is hitched up and Barry’s fingers are perfectly sure on his spine. Julian’s hand drifts up to unbutton Barry’s shirt and he moves his kisses to his collarbone. Barry lets out a moan and draws Julian back into an intense kiss. Pretty soon after that Julian gets up and pulls Barry down the hallway to his bedroom.

 

Barry initiates the kiss this time, and it’s all hot skin and roving hands from here on out. Julian strips Barry’s clothes off layer by layer and patiently tolerates Barry’s hasty tearing at his own. Julian is well-built, lean, beautiful, stunning. And he knows what he’s doing, playing Barry’s body like they’ve known each other for years. Barry’s helpless to resist but he gives as good as he gets, trailing his tongue down Julian’s neck as he straddles the blond’s hips. Julian makes a little moaning sound and breathes, ‘You’re wonderful,’ into the skin of Barry’s shoulder. Barry laughs. ‘I bet you say that to all the guys.’ Julian stops to think about it. ‘No, I really don’t, actually.’

‘Oh.’ Julian calling him wonderful is somehow more intimate and scary than being naked together. They spend a long moment locking eyes and this time when they kiss, it feels different. It’s more real somehow. Barry’s probably about to be in a world of trouble because he’s not supposed to develop feelings for this guy. Damn, that’s why he doesn’t do one-nighters. Something like this was bound to happen. It’s too easy to get lost in this feeling of bliss. He puts it aside to worry about in the morning when Julian’s hand slides down between his legs and begins jerking him off with practised ease. Barry returns the favour enthusiastically, muttering Julian’s name over and over inbetween messy kisses. It’s over much too soon and Barry desperately tries to commit Julian to memory the way he looks now, honest and vulnerable, without his confident manner.

 

Julian grabs some tissue, leans over Barry to clean them up and it’s quite awkward, until their eyes meet and they just burst out laughing.

‘I’m really glad I met you,’ Julian says. Barry smiles. ‘Me too. Will I see you again?’

‘I hope so,’ Julian says, rolling over onto his back and pulling Barry close.

He has to ask. ‘Do you want me to leave, or -?’

‘No, sleep here. If you want to.’ Julian looks so sweet and vulnerable when he says that.

‘I want to,’ he assures him, ‘Just, where’s the bathroom?’

‘Second door to your left.’

By the time Barry gets back Julian’s already dozing off. He wakes up long enough to scoot over and wrap an arm around Barry. They sleep deeply for the rest of the night.

 

When Barry wakes up Julian’s side of the bed is empty, and if that’s not awkward, he doesn’t know what is. He grabs his glasses and looks around for his clothes. Most of them appear to be on the ground. There’s a business card for _Julian Albert, CSI_ on the bedside table and underneath the phone number, a message in neat handwriting:

 

_Good morning, gorgeous. I left for work. You better call me, Barry. There will be hell to pay if you don’t. X_


End file.
